The Republic City of Arendelle
by Ezekiel The WolfKid
Summary: Modern AU Crossover: 'Sometimes, life has a funny way of making thing fall into place... and you don't have a choice other than to just go with it and see where it leads you.'


Korra's peaceful slumber was disturbed by her ringing phone. Grunting as she lifts her head from her pillow, she blindly reaches out for the phone to answer it. "Hello?" she said, very obvious that she just woke up.

"You better not still be in bed, Korra!" Asami yells at the tanned girl as she moves her phone away from her ear.

"I am. Why?" she answers calmly while yawning.

"Why?! We're supposed to meet at the mall in 30 minutes, that's why!" Asami yells even louder, enough to wake korra's nerves.

"Oh, Shit! I'm Sorry. I'm getting up right now. I'm heading to the shower. I won't be late promise. Okay? Okay, Bye. See you." Korra said, not even giving Asami time to answer, she hung up the call while standing up, and running to the shower.

It's a week before their first day in college, Korra, Asami and Elsa are planning to go to the mall to buy stuff that they think they need before they move in to their new college dorm. "She didn't have to yell at me like that." She grumbles while washing her dark brown hair.

* * *

Not even 10 minutes has passed and she was already done and ready to head out. She went directly to the mall and waited at the food court. She's 20 minutes early and neither Elsa nor Asami was there yet. While waiting, she saw a girl at the corner of her eye, quite possibly shorter than her, with strawberry blonde hair. _Is she waiting for someone?_ She asked herself.

She was still staring at the girl when 3 guys approached her. Judging from the shocked and almost irritated look on the girl's face, Korra could tell that those guys weren't who the girl was waiting for.

Even from a distance, Korra can sense that the girl was growing uncomfortable with the men's presence.

So, being the 'kind hearted person' that she is, she walks over to the girl, past the guys, and then said with a big smile on her face, "Hey Janna, Sorry I'm late. Let's go?" then she held the girl by the wrist and started to walk away from the guys.

Korra thought everything will go smoothly, that the guys will be left there just staring at them as they walk away. But boy she was wrong. Not even taking her third step yet, she felt a big hand on her shoulder turning her around.

"Hey there buddy. Didn't you see that we were talking to your friend?" the guy that turned her around said.

"Well, clearly my friend doesn't want to talk to you." Korra snapped back while removing the guy's hand from her shoulder with her free hand. "Now if you'll excuse us, we need to get going." Korra said before, once again, turning her back to the guys.

She started to walk away again only to be turned around by the same guy. The only difference is, now, as she turned to face them again, there is a fist flying towards her face. Fortunately, she was trained by her dad in self defense, she was able to dodge and take a step back, but that doesn't mean that she wasn't surprised by the sudden attack.

Another punch came her way, not long after she dodged the first one. "Stay back." Korra said to the strawberry blonde girl as she pulled on her wrist to keep the girl behind her.

"Nobody disrespects Hans Alvin Phoebry" one of the guys said before he ducked and sent a swipe kick towards Korra. Korra jumped back to dodge again. That was all she could do to not get in trouble.

Korra looked back for a second to see the girl, staring in shock. "Go get help." She instructed the girl before turning her attention back to the guys who are now preparing to attack.

The first guy threw a punch at her followed by an elbow attack by the second guy. Korra side stepped to avoid the punch and held her arms in a cross to block the elbow.

The third then saw an opportunity and moved in to deliver a high kick, aimed at Korra's ribs. Korra ducked and the kick only grazed the top of her head. _Shit. I can't hit back or else I'll get in trouble too._ Korra reminded herself as she fights the urge to just give up on the defensive side and attack.

She stands up and positioned herself in a defensive stance. Seeing her stance, the guy with the fiery red hair seemed to get even more pissed than he was before. "If we get her all at once, there's no way that she'll be able to fucking fight back!" he yelled at his companions. _These guys are fucking war freaks._ The two with him, nodded at each other and assumed their own fighting stance.

 _Karate._ Korra thought as she saw the stances they were in.

She quickly changed her stance as the guys started to move towards her all at once. The first guy, who sort of introduced himself as 'Hans Alvin Phoebry', threw a left jab at her. She turned a whole 360 while stepping to her right, letting the guy's arm hit nothing but air. When she got behind him, she grabbed on to his shirt and with the split second she has before the other two's attack reached her, she threw him over her shoulder where his body met the ground with a loud thud.

The next attack was a right hook which she barely dodged. It hit her on the shoulder that caused her to stagger backwards as she balanced herself from the last throw she just did.

As fast as she stepped back, she moved in again, trying to find an opening to advance again for another throw. Her speed caused the guy who threw the hook to step back, giving her the opening that she was looking for, She ducked to avoid another punch coming her way from the other guy and continued to go forward to reach the second guy. She quickly swiped at his feet with a kick and within a split second, he was on he ground staring at the ceiling, momentarily paralyzed with the force of hitting the ground.

Korra thought that everything was already over, completely forgetting the third guy behind her. As she turned around, she was met by a punch to her cheek followed by a knee to her stomach, which caused her to kneel in pain as she held her arms to her abdominal muscles.

Before the last guy could deliver his next blow, a whistle could be heard, followed by the shouting of someone who seemed to be a security officer. Korra looked up to see 5 guards running towards them, followed by the strawberry blonde girl from earlier.

"Stay where you are!" one of the officers ordered. The last guy tried to run away but was chased by 2 of the officers and was caught before they were out of Korra's sight. Her stomach still hurt like crazy when one of the officers pulled her by the arm and made her stand on her feet.

"Let's take them all to the office for brawling inside the mall." The guard holding Korra said to his comrades as they too pick up the two other guys who are on the brink of passing out.

"Officer, that girl isn't to blame for any of this. She was just protecting me from these guys." The strawberry blonde explained as she walked towards Korra.

Someone in the crowd -that apparently formed to know what the commotion is all about- spoke up, "I didn't even see that girl hit back, the guys were the ones throwing the puches the whole time."

The officer looked at the strawberry blonde and sighed, "If she was just defending herself then there's no reason for her to get in trouble too. Are you okay?" turning his attention to Korra still had her arms folded on her stomach.

"I'm fine officer, I… I just need a minute." She said.

The officer slowly let go of her arm and turned to his companions, "Let's get these trouble makers to the office men." He commanded. Before they left, he turned back to the strawberry blonde, "I'll have someone bring you a first aid kit for your friend." He said softly as he led the way for his colleagues who are dragging the guys with them.

"Are you okay?" a gentle voice said to Korra. She looked up and saw two turquoise orbs staring at her with concern.

"Yeah… I just need to sit down I think." Korra said as she tried to walk towards one of the tables at the food court and stopping as she winced at the pain in her stomach again. _'I didn't think that guy could hit that hard and hit a weak spot. I guess his karate teacher taught him about pressure points already.'_

"Here let me help you." The girl said as she took one of Korra's arms and slung it over her shoulder, supporting Korra as they slowly made their way to the nearest available table.

She slowly sat Korra down and she too sat on the chair beside Korra. They guy sent to give them the First Aid Kit came as they both sat in their seats. The girl received the kit and thanked the guy with a smile.

She turned to Korra, "You're bleeding." She said as she took some cotton balls from the kit. Wiping the blood that ran from Korra's lip down to her chin.

"Oh, it's okay. That's nothing compared to what those guys got." Korra said but still humbly accepting the help.

"Is your stomach okay?" The girl asked concern still evident in her voice.

"It's getting better. Are there any Hot Ice Patches in there?" Korra asked quietly as she pointed to the kit.

The girl started to go through the kit to find what Korra was asking for. When she found it, "Lift up your shirt." The girl said then she paused when she realized what she said. "I mean… I'll put it on for you if you want. Because I was thinking maybe it hurts if you move so I want to do it for you." She explained

Korra smiled at the flustered girl and said, "It's okay. I knew what you meant the first time." She lifted up her shirt just a little to expose her stomach.

Korra grinned when she saw the girl blush at the sight of her perfectly sculpted abs. "Uhmm… anytime now." She said, snapping the girl out of her trance.

The girl almost dropped the patch when she heard Korra's voice and clumsily put the patch on the middle part of Korra's stomach. Korra winced at the touch but she slowly relaxed as she felt the patch doing its job.

She lowered her shirt again and looked at the girl, "Thanks. It'll feel better soon." She said while flashing a charming smile.

"Don't thank me. I should be the one thanking you." The girl started to wring her hands together. "Thank you." She said, smiling at the floor.

"I don't think I caught your real name. I kinda just called you Janna for the sake of seeming close." Korra said while scratching the back of her neck.

"Oh, my name is Anna." The girl said as she lifted her head again to look at Korra.

"Anna," Korra repeated. "that's pretty close to 'Janna'. I must be turning psychic or something. My name's Korra. Nice to meet you." She said, taking the girl's hand in her own to shake it.

Before Anna could say anything else, Korra was suddenly pulled by the ear. Anna looked up to see who did it and saw a tall girl with beautiful Green Eyes. The tall girl smiled -maybe forced- at her then went on to drag Korra away, still by the ear.

Wide eyed because of shock, she could only awkwardly wave her hand a little at the sight of the girl who saved her being dragged away. She could still hear Korra yell, "Hey Asami! It hurts!"

She thinks she heard the taller girl respond with, "I get here a little later than 10am, and I see you flirting with someone?! Unbelievable!" still not letting go of Korra's ear.

 _She's with someone,_ Anna disappointedly thought to herself before she took her eyes off of the direction where Korra was dragged off to, and sat down at one of the available seats in the food court. _I hope I'll see you again, Korra._

* * *

"I wasn't flirting! I saved her from 3 guys trying to hit on her!" Korra tried to explain while holding on to the hand that is pulling her ear. Asami has been dragging Korra for about 5 minutes already.

"Yeah right." Said Asami who is still mercilessly dragging Korra by the ear.

"I swear! I Promise! Please let go Asami! Look, People are staring! I think my ear is gonna come off!" Korra over dramatically pleaded to her.

Asami then stopped walking and sighed as she let go of Korra, which made Korra sit on the floor, rubbing her now very red ear.

"I swear to the Spirits. I can't take away my eyes off of you, can I? Just because almost all of the girls and almost half of the guys in our high school has a crush on you, and you know you have a dreamy smile doesn't mean you go flirting around." Asami said with one hand on her hips, and the other one wagging a finger at Korra as if reprimanding a child.

Korra stayed seated on the floor, her head hung, like a child being reprimanded. Asami sighed, she could never stay mad at her best friend especially if Korra looks at her with those puppy dog eyes. "You're lucky I saw that, not Elsa, or else any chance you have with her, if there are any, which I doubt, would've disappeared completely."

"What are you two doing?"

* * *

 **A.N: Hi guys. Thank for checking out my story. I noticed that nobody has done this before and I though 'why not?' So TADA! Crossover! I do want to apologize in advance for any errors in grammar, spelling, etc. for English is not my first language. Again, thank you guys have a great Early Morning/Morning/Afternoon/Evening (Whichever's the right one when you read this)**

 **=Ezekiel=**


End file.
